Many electronic devices that are portable or personal user devices are subject to being inadvertently dropped. Accordingly, consideration is normally given during the design of portable and personal electronic devices to reducing the likelihood of breakage, but they may be susceptible to damage when the orientation of the portable electronic device is within known angle ranges with reference to the surface that is struck, especially when the surface is very rigid.